You Don't Scare Me
by Clair ruby
Summary: Bane, a seventeen girl, is in for a rude awakening when she goes searching for her parents killer. She's forcibly turned into her worst enemy and, ultimately, a monster among monsters. Bane has a gift, one so powerful it just might lead to her death.


**_Okay, Hia everyone, thank you for partaking. Let me begin by saying, it's rated M for a reason. Extreme lemons, bad language, nasty violence; you know, the works. So, it's not for the faint at heart, but there will be romance and all that good stuff later on. Please hang in there! I promise it will be worth it! I'll post chapters as quickly as I can. Thank you for your time._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Bane-who is a GIRL- so keep your grubby mits off her._**

* * *

><p>"Bane! Bane, you get your ass back here!" Lilah's voice carried through the trees and I heard her follow behind me. "You're going to get yourself killed! Bane, come back."<p>

I ignored her, Picking up speed and running zigzag's around trunks that sprung up in my path. I knew it was stupid, running into the forest, hidden from the streets and any light that came from them, drifting on into the soundless void that would turn out to be my, and Lilah's, unenviable doom. I could feel it in me from the start, this was a horrible idea, nothing good could have possibly come from it, but I couldn't say no. I couldn't just ignore the once in a life time chance to catch the Montana Quick Killer.

There was a crazy man- or woman- on the loose, capable of killing a person in less than a second with their bare hands. He or she was running aimlessly around the country killing a startling grand total of one-hundred-and-thirteen men and women. The killer left their bodies, torn at the neck or shoulder usually, lifeless and bloodless for someone to stumble upon. Poor, innocent people who had families and friends and _children_; they just let them die, like they were nothing, orphaning dozens of kids.

Kids like me.

So, when I ran at top speed, tears blurring my vision, heart pounding with a mixture of adrenaline and fear, I wasn't concerned about Lilah or myself. I wasn't concerned that the trees were only going to make it easier for the Montana killer. All I was concerned about was the fucking bastard who killed my mom and dad; the insignificant life form who tore me from my little brother and sister. I didn't care what they were capable of, but they were going to pay.

Lilah caught up to me soon enough. She was on the track team and pumped out miles like they were freaking squares in a game of hopscotch. She screamed my name with urgency over and over again, like her voice could somehow stop my feet, from moving. But that wasn't enough; words weren't going to change my mind- action was.

Lilah resorted to grabbing me with both arms and pulling me to the ground, sending us both hurdling forward in a tangle of arms and legs. I felt the creepers gash at my skin, tearing open any exposed flesh and taking a bit of my blood with them. Lilah let out a grunt when her body slammed into the bark of a tall oak tree that stopped our seemingly never-ending roll.

"What the hell were you thinking? It's hours' past midnight, there's no light and you decide to run straight towards the most unsafe place in the fugging world! Are you that stupid? Do you want to die?" Lilah's voice was near hysterical as she yelled at me. "They're dead, Bane, your parent's are dead. You going out and getting yourself killed isn't going to change that."

I screamed as loud as I could, the high pitched sound lost under the canopy of leaves. "You think I don't fucking know that?" I screamed again and again and again, tugging to get out of Lilah's arms. "Let me go you fucking cunt!"

Lilah didn't give. She held on tight against my struggles and holding me down in place while I cried and screamed and cried. I called her every horrible word I could think of, I clawed at her arms, I did just about everything I could to get up, but she didn't let me go. She was there for me, like she always was. My rock, my best friend, just about everything I had left. She held me down with that stone face of hers, not reacting to a single thing I said. Not even flinching as my manicured nails dug into her olive brown skin.

"Bane, listen to me, you need to calm down. We're not safe here, please, we're not safe here." She stroked my hair when I leaned against her shoulder, letting more tears come.

"We're never going to be fucking safe." I said between sobs. "Nowhere is safe, not until that sick son of a bitch is _dead!_"

Lilah's shushed me, rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be alright. She did what best friends are supposed to do in dire times. And because of that, because she was too nice, because she loved me more than she should have, she died. She died and it was my stupid actions that caused it.

I can't remember how long it took for me to calm down, but I could tell the toll the time spent crying had spent on me. My body felt exhausted and weak while we stood up, patting off the dirt and leaves that clung to our clothes. Lilah looked around- even though it was too dark to see anything- and sighed.

"Which way did we come in at? I can't see anything." She fished around in her pocket and pulled out her phone, opening up the top to look at the screen. "No fugging signal out here, just our luck."

I looked up from my jeans and to her face, illuminated by the screens harsh light. She held it up to try and get a signal, flashing the light down and behind her.

Only for me to see a man flashing startlingly white teeth right at her back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment saying what you think, if you like it, if I made some mistakes; it will be greatly appreciated.<em>**


End file.
